


Accessories

by paraboobizarre



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-07
Updated: 2007-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraboobizarre/pseuds/paraboobizarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm bad at summarizing things, so I'll just say this - Bill, Tom and a little frustration, topped off with cheap accessories can make a boring evening a lot more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accessories

Tom really wasn't all too fond of all the jewelery Bill hung around himself every day. It had started out decent enough, a necklace, a couple of rings but it had gotten progressively worse. Now he usually heard Bill, rattling down the hallways like the ghost of last Christmas, long before he even saw him.

 

It was the day Bill dug a necklace of fake, grayish-black pearls out of a heap of accessories the stylist had dumped on them, that Tom officially began to worry about his brother's state of mind. He watched Bill out of the corner of his eye, as he stood in front of a tall mirror, winding the long necklace around his neck three times till it was as tight as a chocker; Bill studied his reflection, a content smile flickering over his face, his fingertips dancing over the rows of pearls, before he unclasped it and deposited it on the pile of stuff he intended to keep.

 

Tom rolled his eyes. Sometimes he couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed for his little brother, his antics and his general disregard for what anyone, and that included Tom as well, might think about him. Immediately he felt guilty for thinking this way about his twin. Bill was _just_ Bill and Tom loved everything about him; especially the strange things. He would learn to love the new necklace as well...

 

Later the same evening found Tom laying on his bed, fully clothed and stretched out, flicking aimlessly through the many channels on the hotel's TV-set. There was nothing on, Georg had gone to bed hours ago, groaning under a massive headache, Gustav had been in one of his strange moods all day long and even Bill had deserted him, dishing out some flimsy excuse about needing some time alone. Tom huffed in indignation; Bill needing time alone...as if!

He slumped deeper into the soft throw pillows and pushed at the buttons of the remote furiously. Perhaps he should just take a shower and go to bed already.

 

A soft knock on his door jerked him out of his contemplations. Tom heaved himself off the ghastly soft mattress and shuffled towards the door. It was probably just Georg coming to beg for some more painkillers. Tom was surprised right down to his toes to see Bill standing out in the hallway.

 

“Umm...can I come in?” Bill rocked back and forth on his heels, an ominous smile playing round his lips. Tom stepped to the side, waving Bill in with a rather odd, ceremonious gesture; Bill brushed past him and headed straight for the bed, plopping down on the mattress with a heavy sigh. Tom followed with hesitant steps, coming to a halt in front of his brother, folding his arms across his chest and looking down on Bill. He was pissed off, inexplicably so. It felt like his brother had let him down tonight and Bill's sudden reappearance just when Tom had resigned himself to spending the evening drenched in comatose boredom, was more than just a little irritating.

 

Bill's eyes flitted through the room, before training his gaze back on Tom; Bill's head tipped back and he looked up at his brother towering above him. Tom felt something tugging at the corner's of his mouth, pulling them down – Bill was wearing the pearl necklace.

 

Eventually Bill broke the uneasy silence between them.

“What's wrong, huh?” A hand reached forward, nimble fingers bunching up his parachute-like pants and tugging him forward. Tom came to stand directly in front of the bed, Bill wedging one of his legs between his. A flat palm brushed up the side of his leg, rucking up his shirt and slipping under. Tom chewed on his bottom lip, trying hard to keep on being pissed but his resolution was already wavering. Bill's hand was cold. 

 

“Had enough alone time then?” He asked, short and clipped. If Bill had caught on to the slightly sharper tone, he chose to ignore it. Tom was met with a big puppy eyes look, the mischievous grin on his brother's face though betraying the earnest expression. 

“Yeah, more than enough...I wanted to see you.” Bill replied in that low, mesmerizing tone of voice only Tom ever got to hear. His brother reached for his belt, undoing it and tugging it out of the loops. The little jerking movements made Tom sway back and forth, his arms dangling by his sides. He didn't offer much resistance but he would be damned if he encouraged Bill in any way either.

His pants crumbled into a puddle on the floor, as soon as Bill let go of his belt. Tom didn't move, didn't even try to step out of his jeans. Bill's hands wrapped around his thigh, fingers pressing in and squeezed; Tom looked down lazily, his expression even and vaguely unreadable. Bill smiled up at him, uneasily; he jiggled Tom's thigh gently, pulling his twin even closer to him, his face level with Tom's crotch.

 

“You're angry at me, aren't you?” The hands slithered up, gripping Tom's hips on either side, nudging him forward causing Tom's stomach to push out. Bill placed a soft but lingering kiss on the shirt covering his belly. “Why?” The word was mumbled against the fabric of his shirt and Tom could feel the heat and moisture grazing his skin.

 

“I don't know...” Tom's fingers weaved through Bill's limp hair, dragging it up and letting it slip through his fingers. The ends were frazzled, still covered in residues of hairspray and hopelessly knotted up. Feeling strangely malicious he tugged on the strand just this side of painful, earning a low grunting sound from his little brother.

 

It was true, too. He didn't know why he was angry, he just was. Dumping his undirected frustration on his twin probably was not the best of strategies; then again, Bill had used him as a sandbag so many times already he had lost count of the days he had woken up, feeling like someone had rammed a broomstick up his ass the previous night.

 

“Any way I can...cheer you up?” Bill asked, still mumbling into his brother's shirt. Tom thought he could feel Bill's lips curling into a smile, feeling his already dissipating anger renewing itself at his brother's complete oblivion to practically anything. And he still wore that horrible necklace as well. 

The hand crept up under his shirt again. Goosebumps raced up his spine as the cold fingers hooked up under the waistband of his boxers, sliding the full way across his belly and back again. Bill pulled the shirt up, exposing Tom's stomach and set to work kissing, licking and nipping in an aberrant pattern round his belly button.

 

A well-known tingling started to unfurl in the pit of his stomach and Tom knew he couldn't be mad anymore, even if he wanted to. Willingly he let himself be pulled on the bed and rolled over, with Bill coming to lay on top of him. 

“Shirt off...” Bill's lips brushing against the shell of his ears as he spoke made Tom shiver up into his brother. He struggled out of his tent-like shirt, already feeling his brother's nails scratching lightly down his chest to his stomach even while Tom's head was still hidden under the shirt, dreads tangled beyond salvation. 

 

Tom could feel himself grow hard rapidly. Bill wriggled and wormed around on top of him with an urgency he hadn't displayed in quite some time. Tom had barely time to react to anything, Bill was always one step ahead of him, shimmying out of his pants and shirt at lightning speed. Finally it got entirely too much for Tom and he flipped Bill over, pinning him to the bed. Bill's fingers entwined with his own, the half dozen rings he wore cutting into his skin as he squeezed his hands.

“Take these off...” Tom reached for Bill's hand, impatiently tugging at one of the many heavy rings, trying to pry it off, hearing his brother hiss out a short breath as the ring resisted. Bill slapped at Tom's hand but he just caught it, cradling it in his own.

 

“I don't like you touching me with all that metal on your hands.” He murmured softly, before he sucked the middle finger into his mouth. Bill gasped. His tongue slithered up the underside of the digit and around the ring, coating it thoroughly in saliva till the metal slid back and forth easily every time Tom sucked. Finally he clamped his teeth around the ring, pulling it off Bill's finger. 

He smiled down at Bill who was staring up at him with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open slightly, a light pink creeping into his cheeks. He let the ring drop from his mouth, watching it bounce off the mattress, before he repeated the process with the other fingers as well. 

 

Tom was down to the last ring and Bill was panting rapidly by now, pressing his arousal up against Tom; the metal plopped wetly from Tom's mouth, Bill's lips crushing against his own, devouring him in a hungry kiss before the ring even landed on the bed. Legs hooked around him, crossing over the small of his back and Tom groaned low in his throat as Bill pulled him down against him, arching off the bed at the same time, rubbing against him urgently.  
It felt like Bill wanted to crawl right into his skin, the way he clawed at him and rubbed up, those deep, sucking kisses. 

 

Bill's hand slipped under the elastic of his boxers, cupping his ass and squeezing softly. Cold fingers slid over the swell of his buttocks, his hips back to his ass again and Tom bit down a moan feeling himself swell in his underwear. Bill shoved down his boxers as far as he could reach with his hand, contorting yoga style under him to pull it all the way off. Finally he managed to drag it down using his feet, wriggling in such a way under Tom that he rubbed against him in an almost painfully good way. Tom's hands flew down to his brother's hips, stilling his movements. 

 

Tom looked down at Bill's flushed face, a coy smile spreading on his face. He lowered himself again, feeling Bill shift under him, his hand closing around the rows of pearls on Bill's neck. Tom tightened his grip on his brother's throat carefully, not enough to actually choke him, just with enough force behind it to constrict his twin's air supply a little. 

Bill's breath hitched noticeably as he looked up, his expression a mixture of vague uneasiness and deep arousal. A wave of warmth spread out along the length of Tom's spine, sowing down his flanks to eventually pool in his belly and he gripped a little harder as he kissed Bill again, relishing the soft, strangled moan the action elicited from his brother. When Tom pulled away again, Bill remained sprawled under him, swallowing so hard a couple of times, Tom could feel his Adam's apple bob under his grip.

“Take the necklace off,” Tom commanded in a whisper. His finger's hooked under the elastic of Bill's boxer shorts, pulling them off in one swift move. 

“What if I don't do it?” Bill asked, helpfully lifting his hips before lolled back against the stack of pillows, idly studying Tom's face. His hipbone pressed up against the black star on his hip, that slightly inwards dip down to his groin and Tom found himself chewing on the inside of his cheek to keep himself from bending down and starting to lick at the tattoo.

“Will you force me, huh?” Bill's foot rubbed lightly against his hip, nudging him gently. The look on Bill's face was positively deviant and even that faux coy smile couldn't hide the fact that, maybe, _just_ maybe, Bill would _love_ to be forced...

 

Tom didn't respond, just looked down on his brother sprawling nakedly on the bed in front of him as if it were the most natural thing on earth to do. He knew Bill well enough by now to know that the only way to ever make his baby brother insecure was to keep him hanging in mid-air, not letting him know what one was up to. It worked its magic every time.

After almost a minute of intense staring Bill eventually broke eye contact, his hand reaching to the back of his neck to undo the clasp of the necklace. Tom smiled to himself, noticing the light agitated flush on Bill's cheeks, when he handed over the string of pearls. Bill looked a lot less confident than he had just a minute ago.

 

When Tom started to move off the bed, Bill looked thoroughly confused. He propped himself up on his elbows, his eyes nervously flitting after his brother.

“What are you – ” The rest of the question was cut of by surprised yelping sound, when Tom gripped the hollows of his knees and yanked him forward till Bill sat at the edge of the bed. Tom dropped to his knees in front of him, weighing the shiny pearls in his hand, before he lay them down next to him and leaned forward, pushing Bill's thighs apart.

 

Bill let out a surprised little sigh when Tom's lips closed over the head and sucked him him. Tom rolled his eyes at the sound – as it hadn't been clear right from the moment he went down to his knees what he was going to do...

Bill writhed on the bed, wriggling his hips, as if he was trying get away, all the while mewling softly at the back of his throat. Tom sucked him halfway in, letting his tongue caress along the vein bulging out at the underside before he pulled back again.

“Too much for you to handle?” Tom teased, moving his hand slowly up and down the hard flesh, spreading his saliva. Bill let out a frustrated whining sound, pulling himself into a sitting position with supreme effort.

“You're good, but not _that_ good,” Bill quipped, his forehead already wrinkling up in irritation, when Tom leaned in again, his mouth closing over the moist tip, giving it a veritable French kiss. Tom watched his brother's face, the annoyed look vanishing all of a sudden, when Bill's eyebrows shot up on his forehead as he stifled a pleasured groan.

“I'm only just getting started here...” Tom murmured, flicking his tongue out to lap at the liquid welling at the tip, “patience is a virtue, you know?” He let go of him completely and Bill snorted in protest.

 

Tom smiled to himself over his little brother's impatience as he reached for the discarded necklace by his knees. Letting it dangle from his fingers, he winked at Bill, before he tipped his head back and opened his mouth, lowering the string of pearls onto his tongue. He kept his mouth open, enjoying the mildly scandalized look on his twin's face as more and more of the jewelery vanished in his mouth. Eventually all of the damn necklace was in his mouth and Tom closed his lips, pushing the pearls around on his tongue, coating them in his spit. They were heavy on his tongue and smacked of plastic but already a little of his brother as well...

Gingerly reaching inside his mouth Tom grabbed at one end of the necklace, pulling it out a little, before he sucked it in again. Bill gaped at him, flushing redder with every passing second and Tom felt his own excitement spike as Bill made a move to touch himself.

 

Batting his brother's hand away, Tom shook his head, giving Bill a stern look, before he pulled the pearls out all the way and scooted closer again.  
“Tom, what are you – ” Bill began but shushed when Tom shook his head again. 

 

The moment Tom wound the slicked up pearls around the hard column of flesh for the first time, Bill moaned and Tom had to fight hard to suppress the look of smug satisfaction that was beginning to tug at the corners of his mouth. He wrapped more and more of the smooth plastic orbs around Bill's cock, being extra careful and making sure they were not too tight, stopping only when most of the shaft was covered and only the tip remained free, the loose ends dangling into his palm. 

 

Tom looked up into his brother's face as he bent forward and placed a light kiss on the tip, his hand beginning to run softly up and down over the pearls, making the polished spheres glide against each other, massaging his brother's cock.

Bill breathed out a string of obscenities, his fingers clenching around the bed sheets at his sides as he pushed up into his brother's hand. Tom's mouth watered at the mere sight, the delicious sounds Bill was making only furthering his own hunger.  
He picked up his pace, watching Bill's head tip back, a hoarse groan interrupting the incessant moaning, when Tom took him back into his mouth and began to suck again.

 

Tom let his other hand trail down to his brother's balls, cupping them gently and pressing the pearls against the soft sac as he rolled it in his palm. The ragged, almost sob like sound the little touch provoked was ambrosial to Tom's ego. _Not_ that _good, my ass..._

 

He continued to work his brother, hearing the moans and groans pitch in volume until suddenly Bill was almost eerily quiet, except for his ragged breathing.

Tom could tell Bill was close; his brother would work himself into a frenzy but fall strangely quiet the closer he got to his release; the blissed out haze changing into a look of fixed concentration. He felt Bill tensing under him, the frantic jerking of his hips slowing down. 

 

“God...yesss...” Bill hissed out a short breath, winding a couple of dreads round his hand, tugging him forward; his hips thrust up twice in a slow controlled move before he came with a rush down his throat; Tom loosened his grip a little, stroking steadily, feeling the pearls run smoothly against each other as he sucked greedily for more. He moaned softly, tasting Bill all over his mouth, that special aroma; he got a kick out of this every single time and no matter how often they did it, the naughtiness still got to him, the indecency of it all.

 

With a low groan Bill flopped back on the bed, propping himself up on his elbows, staring down at him. Tom offered a coquettish smile, basking in the utterly useless state of his brother. Bill's mouth was slightly open, his eyes still glassy and he looked like he might keel over at any moment. He sucked one last time, letting his lips run over the soft bulbous tip, watching Bill flinch lightly at the contact, the muscles of his twin's thighs quivering almost imperceptibly, before he let go and started to unwind the necklace.

 

“God...” Bill breathed out, finally melting back onto the mattress completely. It was completely silent for a couple of moments, as Tom carefully freed Bill's softening cock from the necklace and his brother stared up at the ceiling.  
Eventually, Bill's still vaguely breathless chuckle broke the stillness of the room.

“You're crazy. Completely. And utterly. Crazy!” Bill shielded his eyes with the back of his hand, shaking his head as he spoke, but Tom could see that satisfied, lazy smile tugging at the corners of his twin's mouth as he crawled back up on the bed again, necklace still in hand.

“I'm not crazy...you keep bringing up all this,” Tom let the necklace dangle from his hand, quickly lapping up a droplet of creamy white that he obviously missed the first time around, “this.. _.stuff_ that just induces me to do naughty things to you. So it's your fault, really.”

Bill clicked his tongue in derision, pulling the string of pearls out of Tom's hand and dropping it carelessly to the floor. Tom watched the pearls coil in on themselves, absentmindedly licking at his lips one more time. He never wanted to get rid of that taste in his mouth...

 

“You do know, though, that I'm so gonna wear those at the concert in two days, right?” Bill teased, pulling him closer for a short kiss.  
“Just to enjoy the look on your face...” Bill mumbled against his lips and Tom could actually feel the heat flaring in his belly. He was so done for...

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [ParabooBizarre @ Livejournal.com](http://paraboobizarre.livejournal.com/)


End file.
